


Death....by Sex

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Guillotine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way of saving the world. Putting life on the line, while feeling extreme pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death....by Sex

There she was. Immobilized by the arms by wood handles, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was about to save the world...or be the first destroyed by Noctis's rampage.

Though he was very erect, Noctis wasn't quite sure about this.

"We really need a guillotine?" asked him.

"I need to fear for my life, Noctis. Now fuck me!" said her, breaking her politeness for one second to make a point.

That was twisted in all senses, that was what Noctis thought. 

First, it was need both the recipients of light and darkness (Luna and Noctis, respectively) to receive a special magic seal on their chests, connecting their energies to the Guillotine where there was also a magic seal.

Then, they would copulate under a condition where Luna would be under the risk of death. There was the option of being choked by a rope, but Luna preferred the blade of the guillotine for being painlessly mortal.

If Luna orgasmed, her powers would multiply to such an scale that she would be able to cure the entire world in one second.

However, there were risks. 

Noctis's darkness affected the blade of the guillotine. If his soul became more and more warped, the blade would get lower and lower.

And if he orgasmed before Luna, the blade would come in one swoop to kill her, and Noctis' soul would be devoured by the darkness forever.

As he approached Luna's naked body, images began to flash in Noctis's mind. Dark images.

Images of the corpse of Aranea Highwind.


End file.
